1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material, particularly, a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material for the preparation of movie subtitles. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a light-sensitive material for the preparation of subtitles, which is assured of excellent durability not allowing for reflection of scratches at the preparation of a cinematic positive print.
2. Description of the Related Art
The movie, which is an application of silver halide photographic technology, is a method of photographing an object usually at a rate of 24 sheets per 1 second, and sequentially projecting the obtained still images at the same rate as that on photographing, thereby reproducing a moving image. This method is built on the silver halide photographic technology which is being continuously improved over one hundred years or more, and the pictorial quality is by far higher as compared with other methods for reproducing a moving image. Large screen filmmaking is facilitated by virtue of the high pictorial quality, and this allows a large number of people to watch a moving image at the same time. Accordingly, there are established many theaters having equipment for cinema projection on a large screen and having a seating capacity of a large number of people, such as movie theater. However, recent rapid development of electronic technology and information processing technology has come to propose alternate means ensuring the comparable pictorial quality based on the digital image processing technology for all filmmaking processes from photographing to projection through cutting. Such a technique built on the digital image processing technology is characterized in that an image can be easily handled by virtue of the progress of a computer and good reproducibility is obtained because the digital signal less deteriorates. To match this techniques the movie based on the silver halide photographic technology is demanded to realize easy handling and stability while maintaining its original high pictorial quality, particularly, easy handling and stability at the processing station, such as stability against fluctuation during storage or in the development processing solution.
One of factors for realizing the easy handling and stability while maintaining high pictorial quality is scratch resistance at the continuous exposure and development processing in a large amount. The method for adding subtitles which are inserted into a cinematic positive light-sensitive material is diversified. There are various methods such as a method of contact-exposing picture information of a movie through an intermediate and then shaving off the light-sensitive material by using a laser, and a method of printing the textual information on the picture information-containing intermediate itself. Among these, a method of exposing superposed three sheets, that is, a black-and-white light-sensitive material having formed thereon subtitles in black letters, a picture information intermediate, and a cinematic positive light-sensitive material, is most frequently employed. According to this method, a cinematic positive light-sensitive material with multilingual subtitles can be prepared for the same picture information.
The light-sensitive material for movie subtitles works out to an original plate for enlarging and projecting a small-size character and therefore, the performance required is to give excellent sharpness and high-density coloration. Particularly, in view of quality requirement for sharpness, the formulation design can be made based on the formulation analogue to that of the microfilm light-sensitive material. Details of the microfilm formulation are described in JP-A-7-128779 (the term “JP-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”). However, this light-sensitive material is, if directly applied to the cinematic print, susceptible to scratches or the like at the high-speed exposure and known to have a problem in the durability. Furthermore, a density sufficiently high to extract characters is lacking, and the density as well as slipperiness are in a level in need of improvement.